Some game systems have been marketed wherein a user can combine a top half of a physical action figure with a bottom half of another action figure in order to create a hybrid action figure. The hybrid action figure can be uploaded to a computer and a virtual character can be generated, which the user can control in a virtual environment. A problem, however, is that there are only very limited ways of combining parts of different characters. As a result, in order to get much variety in the types of virtual characters that can be generated, a company must sell many different action figures. For example, if the company wishes to sell 10 different action figures, wherein any top half of each action figure can be combined with any bottom half, a total 100 different virtual characters can be generated. It would be beneficial to be able to generate a greater number of virtual characters from a selected number of action figures.
Additionally, it would generally desirable to be able to provide virtual products that are variable and configurable, as the virtual characters are in some cases.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial to provide new ways of encouraging users to purchase physical items so as to avoid situations in which a user simply borrows an item from a friend in order to gain entry into a virtual environment.